The Quest for Soy Sauce
by The Chaos Writers
Summary: The title says it all. r&r.
1. Soy Sauce

Shadow: Presenting THE QUEST FOR SOY SAUCE!!!!!!  
  
Myst: So what should we write it about?  
  
Shadow: *hyper* Soy sauce, randomness, insanity, Yu Yu Hakusho, anime bishies...  
  
Myst: And Phibrizzo! ^_______^  
  
Shadow: No Myst, no Phibby.  
  
Myst: * pouts * No fair!  
  
Disclaimer: We no own anything! Except us!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
THE QUEST FOR SOY SAUCE! (Also known as, we were hyper and bored)  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
*Scene opens to Myst shoving food in her face and Shadow playing with her sushi*  
  
Myst: * pauses from eating* What's wrong, Shadow-san? Why aren't you eating?  
  
Shadow: * looks at plate drearily* No soy sauce.  
  
Myst: Oh. * Light bulb forms on head* Why don't we get some soy sauce, then?  
  
Shadow: * brightens up* You're a genius.  
  
Myst: * tries to do a Ameria justice pose but ends up falling straight on her face* * jumps back up And brushes herself off* Err. ^_^; What I'm trying to say is * once again tries to a justice pose and once again fails miserably* * lifts head from ground and says pitifully* soy sauce. *Head falls back into ground*  
  
Shadow: *pokes Myst* Need to work on that.  
  
Myst: Ya think?  
  
Shadow: So what universe should we look for soy sauce?  
  
Myst: Yu Yu Hakusho! And see Kurama-chan!  
  
Myst: *opens a portal to Yu Yu Hakusho *  
  
Shadow: BOYAH! LET'S GO!  
  
~*~  
  
*Scene opens to the gang fighting a demon * *Myst and Shadow portal in*  
  
Kuwabara: What the...  
  
*The demon lunges to attack Shadow and Myst but Myst quickly fireballs it. *  
  
Hiei: Who's the cat girl and her companion?  
  
Myst and Shadow: Sore wa himisu desu!  
  
Myst: *sees Kurama* KURUAMA! *Glomp*  
  
Hiei: Why is the cat girl hugging Kurama?  
  
Shadow: -_-;  
  
Myst: *eyes turn red* I'M NOT A CAT GIRL! I'M A HALF CAT DEMON!  
  
Shadow: Now you've done it. May your soul rest in piece.  
  
Yusuke: Tell me what the heck is going on here!  
  
Myst: * stops powering up and looks at him wide-eyed*  
  
Shadow: Might as well give them an explanation. * Sighs*. * Suddenly turns very serious* I'm Shadow and my friend over there is the Mistress, usually called Myst. And we're on the quest for. * everybody looks at her* *strikes a dramatic pose* SOY SAUCE!!! *Everybody anime falls*  
  
Yusuke: * hairs out of place and sweat-dropping* That's why you're here?!?  
  
Myst: *puts her finger on her chin like she's thinking* That's pretty much it. *light bulb once again forms on her head* and to create random insanity!!! * Everybody again anime falls*  
  
Kuwabara: You guys are cooks!  
  
Shadow: * darkens* We're not cooks! At least we're not STUPID!!! * Emphasizes on last word*  
  
Kuwabara: What did you call me?!?  
  
Shadow: * turns around* You heard me. Stupid.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm not stupid! I got a 34 on the last test!  
  
Shadow: * dryly* So good. Myst, when was the last time you got below a B?  
  
Myst: * thinks for a minute* About a year ago * smiles cheerfully*!  
  
Kuwabara: What!?! That's not possible!!!  
  
Botan: You probably would do better if you at least studied.  
  
Myst: * looks at them innocently* I don't study.  
  
Kuwabara: That's just not human, man!!!  
  
Shadow: We're not human. I'm half angel, half demon and Myst is half cat demon, half ancient demon.  
  
Yusuke: This day is really getting weird, now.  
  
Kurama: Talk about it.  
  
Myst: So will you help us?  
  
Hiei: Help you with what?  
  
Shadow and Myst: * strikes dramatic poses, well Shadow strikes a dramatic pose while once again Myst eats dirt* Get soy sauce!!!  
  
Phantom: *appears out of thin air* Oh for...YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO ON A QUEST TO GET SOY SAUCE! JUST GO TO A GROCEREY STORE!!!  
  
Shadow: Shut up.  
  
Angel: *also appears out of thin air* Shadow that wasn't very nice.  
  
Shadow: Do I have to remind you that she's a demon?  
  
Angel: Point taken. *Looks at Myst* HOLY SITAKE MUSRUMES! I'M OUT OF HERE!!! *She and Phantom disappear*  
  
Kurama: Why did that on girl retreat so quickly?  
  
Shadow: She sealed Myst in a necklace for 2000 years and Myst sworn vengeance on her grave.  
  
Yusuke: Oh.  
  
Botan: * sweat-dropping* I guess we can help you. * Whispers to Yusuke* How much money do you have?  
  
Yusuke: * whispers back* Twenty-five bucks. Why?  
  
Botan: * hisses in his ear* Go get some soy sauce before those two do anything totally crazy!  
  
Myst: * act ears twitching after hearing the whole conversation*  
  
Yusuke: I'll be right back. * Runs as fast as he can*  
  
Myst: Wait one second. Shadow, don't we have an extra supply of soy sauce at home?  
  
Shadow: Myst, I think you're right. That means we didn't have to go here.  
  
Myst: Oh well. We better get going! Bye Kurama-chan! * Glomps Kurama*  
  
Shadow: * grabs Myst's tail* Myst, come on!  
  
Myst: * rubs her tail* That hurt! * glares* * stops glaring* Oh well! Sayonara, suckers! * opens a portal and jumps in*  
  
Shadow: See ya'! * jumps in after Myst and the portal closes up*  
  
Hiei: That was.  
  
Kurama: Strange.  
  
Botan: Let's go.  
  
Kuwabara: Okay. * They all leave*  
  
Yusuke: * runs towards spot where everybody was* I got the soy sauce! * Looks around* Everybody? Where'd they go? * Runs off*  
  
THE END!!! * everybody cheers and Myst and Shadow think they're clapping because it's such a great fic even though the audience is cheering since the insanity has finally stopped* 


	2. The randomness cometh againth

What you thought the insanity was over? Well, YOU WERE WRONG! Oh the standard disclaimer applies and we own ourselves blah, blah, and BLAH.  
  
Myst: I want to own a giant three-headed doggy!  
  
Shadow: ...you scare me.  
  
Myst: ^_^ I know. It's what I do best.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Shadow where's my book? My beautiful book of ancient spells!" Myst yelled from her library. Shadow poked her head into the library and replied, "Don't sink me to Phantom's level. And I haven't seen your book."  
  
Myst rolled her eyes, "Sure you haven't. You know what book it is it's the one with all of the powerful spells that I like to use."  
  
Shadow sighed, "Didn't you say that it's what all demons wish to have to raise their power to yours?"  
  
Myst said, "Yeah."  
  
Shadow then continued," So it would make sense for a demon to take it, correct?"  
  
Myst once again said, "Yeah."  
  
Shadow sighed again, "And most demons are at?"  
  
Myst cried, "Everywhere!"  
  
Shadow snapped, "Yes, but specifically!"  
  
Myst cried, "The closet!"  
  
Shadow seethed, "Other places?"  
  
Myst cried yet again, "The Twilight Zone!"  
  
Shadow sighed once again, "We're not getting anywhere with this are we?"  
  
Myst replied, "Thank you captain obvious!"  
  
Shadow answered, "The Sprit World!"  
  
Myst said, "Of course."  
  
Shadow fumed, "Then why didn't you say so? It's your book!"  
  
Myst said, "I didn't feel like it."  
  
"...Just open a portal."  
  
"Kay."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke and company were uh, somewhere in the Spirit World. Then a large boom alerted them to another presence.  
  
"MYST YOU IDIOT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE US TO A NICE SAFE GROUND!"  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been here much! It's not one of my worlds to look over you know!"  
  
Yusuke screamed, "Oh no! It's the cat girl and her friend!"  
  
"Well thank you captain obvious and welcome to the SS No S-"  
  
"SHADOW!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Watch your language! Gwad, even I'm not that sarcastic!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Hey, remember THAT?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know THAT."  
  
"Oh! THAT!"  
  
The two girls sang in unison, "Crazy girls, crazy girls, what you gonna do when they come for you? Crazy girls, crazy girls, what you gonna do, what you gonna do when they come for you?"  
  
The boys covered their ears and said, "For the sake of our minds, stop!"  
  
Shadow regaining her sanity said, "Gomen ne, I had that urge."  
  
"I always have the urge."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, have you guys seen a demon with a book anywhere?" The boys shook their heads hoping that they wouldn't have to help them.  
  
"Ack, at this rate we'll never find that book. And this world will be destroyed," Myst wailed.  
  
Kuwabara said, "You two must be librarians!"  
  
Shadow hit him upside the head, "Baka, the day I become a librarian is the day that I hate RPGs."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kurama asked Myst ignoring the two.  
  
Myst seeming to remember that she's supposed to glomp Kurama did so and squealed, "Kurama-chan!"  
  
"Why does this happen every time?" Shadow asked the heavens.  
  
"If you would please explain why the book's so important," Hiei said impatiently.  
  
"He speaks!" Myst gaped in surprise.  
  
"...Hn."  
  
"I thought he was on mute. Stupid remote control!" Shadow said glaring at a remote that magically appeared in her hand.  
  
"I think we changed personalities again," Myst said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Yusuke hollered bringing a stop to the randomness. "Anyway, we need to help you people find that book to save the world so you guys can leave when you get it back."  
  
"Aye-aye captain! Then lets find that book!" Myst said sarcastically doing a fake salute.  
  
"...Why God? Why must these crazy girls always show up?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- (Sometime later)----------------------------  
"Yusuke, make them go away! I'm too scared to do anything!" Kuwabara whined after being teased several times.  
  
"What are you scared of two little girls?" Hiei taunted.  
  
"If you were smart you would be scared too midget!"  
  
While the two bickered Myst pouted, "Drat and I didn't bring any popcorn." Then as if on cue a rumbling emitted from the ground. And than something came up from the ground with Myst's book and it was...  
  
"Great Scotland!"  
  
"Actually, Myst I think it should be 'great Japan'."  
  
...A pink bunny.  
  
"He's so cuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Myst squealed petting the bunny's head and going into chibi mode. On that note the little bunny whacked the mistress on the head with her own spell book! Rest in peace little bunny.  
  
"THE BUNNY MUST DIE," Myst growled still in chibi mode with a demonic aura surrounding her.  
  
Shadow realizing what her friend was about to do yelled to the boys; "Get to cover quick!" For once listing to her they hid behind a large and random rock formation that will only be mentioned once.  
  
"BIG BANG!" yelled the chibi sized neko girl. A large boom greeted the group's ears. Gathering whatever courage they had left they left their hiding place to find the normal (If you can call her normal) Myst laughing insanely and clutching her book.  
  
"Stop that evil laugh! You're already scarring them for life!" Shadow scolded while hitting her friend on the head with her frying pan of DOOM(TM)!  
  
"Shadow, that hurt!"  
  
"Well it would be pointless if it didn't! Just open a portal."  
  
"Kay. Bye Kurama-chan! See you later!" Myst said glomping him one last time and then opening a portal to go home and jumping in after her friend.  
  
"That felt ominous in the way that she said 'see you later'."  
  
"Crazy rabid fangirls!"  
  
"It's a conspiracy I tell ya!"  
  
"...Hn."  
______________________________________________________  
So how did you like it? Reviews would be appreciated. Flamers will be flamed back with no mercy thanks to our Armageddon chibis.  
  
Chibi Myst: Sugar!  
  
Chibi Shadow: Ome wo korsu flamer-bakas.  
  
Uh, right. Anyway, the spirit detectives aren't rid of our little duo yet! Not by a long shot!  
  
Yusuke: Why must you torture us so?!  
  
Because it's fun no da. Anyway, please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter! 


End file.
